custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mission Into Darkness
Mission Into Darkness ''is a story written by the members of The Ignika League Story Prologue '''Read The Jareroden Saga: Season 3, chapter 4 first Sikle leapt out of a inter-universal portal, promptly followed by Dalgev. Sikle looked at the portal, which was rapidly dissipating. "Well, we're here." Dalgev stretched. "Ugh, yeah, wherever 'here' is." They both looked around, and saw that they were in a huge jungle. Sikle grunted. "Yeah, at least it seems we're at our destination." Dalgev turned to the forest. "Alright, now come on; we have a mission to begin." The two Toa ran toward the jungle, beginning their mission. Chapter 1 The towering, muscular Toa of Shadow tinkered with the data chip in his hands. His secretive contact had said that he would arrive at the location at exactly sunset. Nightwatcher was always punctual, and he became irritable when others were not. And, as many unfortunate beings have found out, an irritable Nightwatcher is a very bad thing for those that want to stay alive. He looked out through the window of the ramshackle hut and saw the last vestiges of daylight vanish over the gray horizon, not even paying attention to what he was doing with the data chip. As the sky darkened, Nightwatcher growled and turned around to watch his contact arrive. The contact was about the height of a Toa, his armor strong and powerful, his face hidden behind a dark hood. Clawed hands reached out at Nightwatcher as if making an attempt to intimidate him, but they only succeeded in annoying him. He was never intimidated. "Ah, Nightwatcher," said the being. "You showed up. I was wondering whether you'd lied about meeting me." "You know my reputation," replied the Toa coolly. "You also know that I don't lie. Merely deceive." "Let us dispense with the pleasantries," rasped the cloaked creature. "I have hired you for a mission. I want you to kill two Toa. I want you to do it neatly. Let no one learn of this." "Names?" "Sikle and Dalgev." "I can do that easily," said Nightwatcher. "What do I get for it?" "One thousand now, three thousand more after the job's done." "Are you... joking? I never do a job for less than five." "Very well," said the being with a somewhat edgy tone. "Five thousand. But only if you finish the job." "I am the greatest bounty hunter in the multiverse," the annoyed Toa replied. "You insult me. Now I shall have to take my annoyance out on the two Toa." He began walking towards the exit. "And not just that," interrupted the cloaked figure. "I want you to get that data chip to my associates." "Only for extra pay." "I've given you enough as it is." "Then I suppose I could... accidentally... drop the data chip somewhere." The cloaked figure sighed. "Very well. Another thousand. You try my patience. Now, out!" "I go when I say to go," snapped Nightwatcher, and teleported away. This would be a good day. Chapter 2 Sikle walked along side Dalgev. Silence reeked in the air. Dalgev broke the silence. “So what are we actually looking for here?” he questioned Sikle. “Weren’t you told?” Sikle preferred silence while he was thinking. But if Dalgev didn’t know why they were here, he might as well tell him. “No,” said Dalgev, in a neutral voice. “We were sent here by Helryx, to see if any life is in this dimension,” said Sikle. Suddenly a huge being sprung up, as if a trigger had set him off. Sikle and Dalgev readied their weapons. “Who are you?” Sikle spoke with a hardened tone. “I am the bounty hunter Nightwatcher” the giant being said, “and your killer.” No words could describe the battle that unfolded. Dalgev used his Great Mask of Cyclones to conjure up huge cyclones. He combined this with his Plantlife powers, creating a huge spinning grass and vine cyclone. Sikle used his Ice powers to attempt freeze the huge figure, but failed when he received a punch to the stomach. Dalgev, noticing his fallen comrade, threw himself at the Nightwatcher. He deflected easily, but only after he had stabbed him in the arm. Nightwatcher wailed in pain for a few moments, he then unleashed his fury on Dalgev. Sikle used this opportunity to blast him with ice. “NO!” screamed Nightwatcher as he froze on the spot. “That won’t stop him,” said Dalgev, panting. “I know, but it gives us a head start,” he replied. At first, Dalgev didn’t know what Sikle meant, but as the ice surrounding Nightwatcher cracked, he knew that they had to run. They were only a few hundred metres away when they heard the ice shatter into a million pieces. “You can’t run forever, cowards!” roared Nightwatcher with rage. He somehow knew that this mission would be worth its weight in gold. Either that or more. Chapter 3 The tall Elemental Prince of Annihilation watched with amusement as the two Toa fought Nightwatcher. She was the last of her kind, and the leader of the secret race known as the Corpsians. And she knew all that the toa did not. THey thought they were smart, defeating the toa of Shadow, but Eostra knew otherwise. Eostra knew all... ---- Farther away, three beings stood in silence. One was veiled in some cloak of shadows, another was tall and deathly, and the last was short and insectlike. It was he who spoke first. "Nightwatcher is getting sloppy. He failed to kill the Toa." "This was meant to be. Nightwatcher and his contact are but pawns in our eternal battle for control of the Multiverse. He will persue them. They will flee. He will not kill them. And they will be drawn into the heart of our empire. "And we just kill them?" Asked the tall being. "No, fool." hissed the third being. Its voice was terrible, like a knife on stone. It was a voice of terror, a voice of dread, a voice of evil. It ran deeper than blood, darker than shadows, and more terrible than all evil. It was a voice from the very depths of depravity, a voice so evil that nature recoiled from the sound. Even its companions recoiled. "We lure them in, and we will devour their souls. We will steal their knowledge. We will gain their powers and abilities. And, with their memories to guide us, we will lead our hordes to claim another universe. They will be ours." The Insectlike warrior nodded, but the tall being seemed unsettled. "Surely Nightwatcher knows of us know, or at least his contact?" "Nightwatcher is...smart." The Veiled being spoke in its terrible voice. "He suspects he is being used, but for what, he does not know. Or care. He's a bounty hunter, he's paid to do a job. If he does it, he'll do it without asking questions." "However, the contact was easy to dominate. I destroyed him, but kept his destruction a secret from Nightwatcher. I used the husk to give Nightwatcher his role, then killed the contact. He knew too much." "Ah, yes." said the tall being. "But Nightwatcher is strong warrior. How will we eliminate him?" "With luck, the Toa will, or one of Eostra's Corpsians." "And if they do not?" "Then I will...Personally." Chapter 4 Two Skakdi stood outside of a large fortress, in the central district of Trita Nui. One of the Skakdi gripped his blade. "Ugh,where is that scout?" The other Skakdi pointed to the northern beach. "I think I see hs boat." Sure enough, the boat hit the shore, and a Vortixx stumbled out of it. The Skakdi weilding the sword raised an eyebrow. "What happened to you?" The Vortixx scout groaned. "I failed." The other Skakdi frowned. "Hmm,the boss won't be happy." The Vortixx looked down at his feet, and gulped, knowing that his life was, most likely,a bout to end. ---- Toa Sedriss, Toa of Iron, sat on his makeshift throne, deep in the fortress. He tossed an Iron star up and down, deftly catching it between his fingertips. Ah, how he remembered how he elevated to such power. He originally protected an island southeast of Tersvranem. Then, about 10,000 years ago, the Brotherhood of Makuta attacked. Sedriss and his allies fought to the very last Toa, which was him. But, instead of slaying him, they exposed him to a Shadow Leech, turning him to a being of evil. But, he felt that he was made for bigger things, so, he killed his captors, and escaped. Eventually, he joined a low-ranking gang, and quickly elavated through its ranks. He then killed it's leader, atomaticly making him the leader of the gang. Now, he was the most powerful crime lord in the whole universe. His musings were interrupted by the door opening, and the Vortixx walked in. Sedriss looked at the Vortixx. "Yes,what is it?" The Vortixx looked at the ground. "I'm sorry sir,I failed." Sedriss' eyes narrowed. "The rival gang discovered you?" The Vortixx shufled his feet. "Yes." Sedriss continued to toss the star. "I am...dissapointed to hear that." The Vortixx gulped, and stuttered. "I, I'm sorry, sir. P,please give me another c, chance." Sedriss tossed the star, which buried itself in the unfortunate Vortixx's forhead, killing him instantly. Blood ran down his face, as he lay, eyes still open, on the cold, hard floor. Sedriss sat back down, a grim look on his face. "No one ever fails Toa Sedriss, if they want to live." Chapter 5 Sikle and Dalgev sprinted out of the jungle. Eventually they stopped, panting. Sikle looked up, his chest heaving. "I think we lost him." Dalgev wiped the sweat off his brow. "Yes,whoever,or whatever that thing was." Before they had time to react, they were attacked by several beings, and were knocked unconsious. ---- Hours later, they wore jolted awake by cold water. They opened their eyes, to see that they were surrounded by five Toa. Sikle looked at them. "Hey,What's going on!" A Toa pointed his blaster in Sikle's face. "Shut up." All of them fell silent, when a Turaga walked in to the tent. He motioned to the Toa, who lowered their weapons. He then looked at Sikle and Dalgev. "Who are you? Did the empire send you?!" The two Toa were baffled. "What?" The Toa surrounding them raised their weapons. The Turaga looked at them strait in the eyes. "What are your names?" Sikle looked at him. "My name is Sikle." Dalgev also looked at the Turaga. "And my name is Dalgev." The Turaga looked at his two prisoners, then at the other five Toa. "Release them." The Toa released them from their bonds. Sikle and Dalgev stood up. "Thanks." The Turaga beckoned to the seven Toa, who followed him out. The two former captives looked around. They were in a large village, with Matoran going about their buisiness. Sikle looked at the Turaga. "Who are you?" The Turaga turned around. "I am Turaga Aplics." PART 2 Aplics then left the seven Toa to get aquanted. Sikle looked at them. "So, what's your names?" A female Toa of Stone answered first. "My name is Stronna." Next, a Toa of Fire answered. "I am Firon." Then, a Toa of Earth answered. "I'm Rumblax." And then, a Toa of Glass answered. "And my name is Typhax." Finally,only the leader was left. He then stated his name. "My name...is Cardack." ---- Sedriss was sitting on his throne, thinking of what news one of his spies had reported: two more Toa had arrived in the universe, and could cause great problems for him. It seemed that they were in Aplics' village, and had joined forces with him. Sedriss was one of the few beings who knew that he was a member of a secret resistance, against the Empire of Shadows. One of his Matoran gangsters ghose that moment to walk in. Sedriss looked at him. "What is it?" The Matoran started telling Sedriss what he already knew. Sedriss stoped him in mid-sentence. "I already know that, fool." The Matoran stared at his feet. "Well, what should we do?" In a flash, Sedriss was out of his throne, and had the Matoran's neck in a vice-like grip. He squeezed so hard, that eventually the Matoran's head rolled to the floor. Sedriss spoke to no one in particular. "I say we pay...a "visit" to Aplics' village." Chapter 6 Nightwatcher stopped and looked around. He knew he was a pawn. Or so everyone thought. Nightwatcher was far to powerful to be merely a pawn. He chose not to kill the two toa. It made those who were watching him think he was... not powerful. But he was. He was Nightwatcher. He knew everything that was going on around him. He knew the location of half the beings in the universe. And he had the power of an army of Makuta. One thing was sure; he was NOT a pawn. He smiled. A Vandrox was watching him, preparing to pounce. In a heartbeat, Nightwatcher had analized his position, his attack crouch, and how the animal intended to attack. He also noted the speed of wind, and all obstacles he would need to maneuver. He decided not to blast the beast into a pile of dust. It would be far more interesting to duel it. Besides, he sensed the presense of his watchers. The Vandrox pounced. Nightwatcher yawned and struck the beast with his sword gently, to Nightwatchers standards, but the beast went flying out of the jungle and into the sky, landing, Nightwatcher guessed, about five miles away. He shrugged, and continued on his peaceful stroll through the jungle. He came to a cave and went in like there was nothing to it. And easily, he found that there was an opening to a base of some kind. He deduced easily that two toa must be here, because of the tracks in the sand. It looked like multiple beings were shuffling their feet. That meant they were probably carrying something; a Toa. Nightwatcher smiled at the simplicty of the thing. Even those who were watching. They had no idea who they were dealing with. Soon, the time would come when Nightwatcher would everyone that was involved in this scheme. And he would walk a way with the small bounty of six thousand. Pity, he thought. But who knows? Maybe those he killed would have some money on them. With a smile, Nightwatcher turned the metal door into the base into dust with a mere thought. When he entered, he found five matoran standing there, on guard. He telekinetically choked them all to death, and stepped into a room where seven toa were having a conversation. "Well hello there." Nightwatcher said, "I believe we have some un-finished buisness. But you can be sure your friends will have the same fate as you." Chapter 7 Smiling grimly, Nightwatcher appeared like a shadow into the rooms with the Toa Eulalia. "I belive we have unfinished business, fools. Now I'll take your heads home with me on a pike." Quicker than lightning, the bounty hunter lashed out at Stronna, knocking the Toa over and unconsious. Cardack lept out of the way. "Stronna!" Cardack rushed at Nightwatcher. The hulking Toa of Shadow grabbed Cardack, by his leg,and slammed him through the wall, and into the village. An evil grin spread across Nightwatcher's face. "Two down." ---- Sedriss looked at the walls of Aplic's village, with two-score Blue Shadow soldiers with him. He signalled for twenty of them to go right, and twenty to go left. The ghost of a smile crept across his face. It was slaughtering time. ---- Nightwatcher punced Rumblax, sending him a foot into the ground. He spun around, and grabbed Firon by the neck. To his surprise, and slight pain, Firon turned into a blue-hot bolt of Fire, escaping Nightwatcher's grip. He materialised in front of him. "Come on! Is that all you got?" All the time Firon was talking, Nightwatcher was charging up a bolt of Shadow. He released it, and sent Firon slamming into the wall surrounding the village. Now, only Typhax, Dalgev, and Sikle were left. It would not last. Nightwatcher charged at Typhax, bowling him over. He stepped on the unfortunate Toa of Glass, knocking him unconsious. Dalgev lept on his back, and held on. Nightwatcher ripped Dalgev off his back, and slung him like a rag-doll. Dalgev hit the wall with a sickening crunch, imedeatly knocking him out. Now, only Sikle was left standing. He activated his jetpack, and flew over Nightwatcher's head. Nightwatcher grabbed Sikle by his leg, and slammed him on the ground. Sikle opened his eyes, to see Nightwatcher looming over him. He raked his Ice Barb across Nightwatcher's face. Blood ran down his face, as he brought down his Nightstaff, hard, on Sikle's head, knocking the Toa into merciful unconsiousness. He looked around at the seven unconsious Toa, and Matoran killed in the crossfire. The Toa were alive, barely, but the empire would pay a higher price for them being alive. He smiled, and teleported himself and the Toa away... ---- Sovnoron sat in his throne, deep in what was once the Colisiem of Metru Nui. Thousands of years ago, the Empire of Shadows, his faction, attacked this universe. The universe was launched into a three-thousand year-long war, inevitably ending in the empire's victory. Now, hardly any resistance is left. His reminising was iterrupted by Nightwatcher, and seven unconsious Toa. Sovnoron got up. "Ah,Nightwatcher, I see you competed your mission, and it seems you have brought extra, the Toa Eulalia. Excelent." Nightwatcher crossed his arms."Yes, now,where's my bounty?" Sovnoron signaled to one of his servants."Give him his pay." The being brought a, very heavy,bag, with two milloin widgets inside. Nightwatchr snatched the bag away, and looked at Sovnoron. "While this was a most profitable alliance, I have my own matters to attend to, and I must be off." He then teleported away. When the bounty hunter was gone, a smile crept across Sovnoron's face. "Yes, I'm going to have fun with these. Yessss..." Chapter 8 Sedriss stood at the foot of a hill, watching his Blue Shadow warriors pour over the hills and strike down scores of Matoran. These Mataran were brave, almost suicidal. But Sedriss had spent nearly a thousand years fighting wars against the various Crime Lords of this jungle universe. He'd sent a message to Sovornorn through another Matoran gangster, urging him to send the visious Bounty Hunter called Nightwatcher to take the Toa Eulalia out. They didn't last long. Sedriss had waited far too long for this moment. He'd planned this takeover for over 1,000 years of death. Grabbing his tri-barreled shotgun, he charged into the visious battle, activating his Tryna to raise fallen Blue Shadow warriors and Matoran corpses. He felt his heart quicken. Soon this battle would be over. ---- Aplics watched the battlefield and knew they couldn't win. Though most of the Blue Shadows were dead, It had cost the Matoran far more. A ragged twelve were still fighting, with others fleeing or wounded. And Sedriss had reanimated far more corpses with his Tryna, and the zombies, while slow and weak, were many. He turned to a Le-Matoran called Hidev. "We need to run!!! Let's get out of here!!" Hidev and he found two other living Matoran, A Ko-Matoran and a Ga-Matoran, and raced away from the battlefield. He turned to the Ga-Matoran, Silicksa. "I think we're- He broke off. A dark shape had coalesced before him. "Die, old fool." Suvtav leered. "No!" Hidev threw himself into the path. There was a sickening flash of blood, then Hidev was lying, groaning on the ground. "Now, you die!" Suvtav hissed, and raked a blade into Aplic's shoulder. "Get out!" screamed Silicksa, grabbing a feebly stirring Hidev. "We need to run!" Aplics turned, and saw the Ko-Matoran and another of an element that he did not recognize, racing toward them. Together, the seven surviving Matoran and the Turaga watched as the Blue Shadows warriors burned, pillaged, and ruined their city. Apilcs' villiage had fallen. Nowhere in the universe was safe. Chapter 9 Aplics walked with his chest up high. He didn’t want the other seven surviving Matoran to think that he was scared. He did try to reach His Island, but he could not risk being seen by the Blue Shadows. He decided to wait another few minutes. Nowhere was safe. ---- Dalgev sliced at the walls. They were far too thick for his sword pierce all the way through. He didn’t want to think, but he was stuck in a prison. It wouldn’t so bad if he didn’t need to report back to the Order of Mata Nui of an Alternate Universe. He started to sweat under his self-made stress. Sikle got up, and then sat back down. He was thinking of a battle plan. If he ever got out of here. Cardack felt like a failure. He had lead his Toa team into a trap. He had to find a way out of it but, he had nothing. He wondered if Dalgev and Sikle had had any good ideas. Surely one of them would have by now. No noise could be heard, except for the breathing of seven Toa. A sharp grazing sound broke the silence. The screech of a steel door moving along heavy stone echoed the prison chamber. All seven Toa looked up to see a prison guard entering the chamber. The guard was holding all their weapons. Without an explanation, the guard removed his mask, and transformed back into Kritar. “Mask of Shapeshifting,” he said to himself, “glad I took it.” ---- Sedriss walked into his base. He wanted to kick back and relax. He decided to go Matoran hunting. Or Rahi hunting. He couldn’t pick between the two. ---- After Kritar got them out of the prison, the Toa Eulalia did nothing but run. They were separated from Sikle, Daglev and Kritar after a guard spotted them. Cardack hoped that no more guards would hinder their way out. He spoke too soon as two patrolling guards ran towards them. He saw the guards draw their guns. He knew they didn’t have a chance. “The Toa Eulalia will have one last stand,” he said to his fellow Toa team, “even if it kills us.” Chapter 10 Sikle, Daglev, and Kritar had escaped and were now on the shores of Trita Nui of the north-western district. They were greeted by a strange Po-Matoran. "Hello, travelers, I have been expecting you," he said. "Expecting us?" said Kritar. "But we don't even know who you are!" The Matoran smiled, as he knew that the three Toa were probably thinking of a Po-Matoran wisecrack such as "he must have taken a rock to the head". "He must have taken a rock to the head!" chuckled Daglev. Thought so... thought the Matoran. "Let's just get down to business, Rocky," sighed Sikle. "Fine then," replied the Matoran. "And it's not rocky, it's Ahkmou." "The traitor!" yelled Daglev. "SSSSSSHHHHHHH! Come with me and I'll explain everything!" The three Toa and Ahkmou rushed through the slums of Trita Nui. No words were spoken, something the homeless residents noticed. Ahkmou motioned for the troupe to enter a shabby little hut with a curtain for a door. ---- These guards looked more menacing than the Vahki, that was for sure. But that did not stop the Eulalia. They each remembered the tales of the Toa Metru and how they defeated Teridax by combining their powers. Each of the five Toa drew their respective Toa tools and placed them together... ---- Inside Ahkmou's hut, the little Matoran and the trio of Toa sat around a table. "You see," said Ahkmou, "I understand why you accuse me of being a traitor." Daglev was turning red with embarrassment under his mask. Ahkmou continued: "A friend of mine told me about my prime universe counterpart and how he betrayed you people for Makuta. But never fear. In this universe, I am loyal to another, and that is how I knew about you. I was keeping watch over you in the prison to report your status to my friend." "Who's your friend?" asked Kritar. "Oh, yes, him! Well, see for yourself..." And at that, out of the shadows, sprung Nightwatcher... ---- The prison guards seemed to be holding up against the elemental energy of the Toa Eulalia. "We need more power!" cried Cardack. Suddenly, the guards exploded into thin air. Standing behind them was Turaga Aplics, using ever so little of his elemental power to aid his Toa friends. "Turaga!" they cried. "No time for talk now!" said Aplics. "We need to get back to my island and save it! Get to my boat, now!" Chapter 11 Sovnoron sat pondering on his throne. After the Toa escaped, he called upon Nightwatcher to capture Dalgev and Sikle. His thoughts were interrupted by a hooded servant entering. "Sir, Nightwatcher has engaged the Toa." Sovnoron looked at the being. "Excelent." The servant fiddled with his blade. "After he dispatches the two Toa, shall we send him against the Toa Eulalia?" Sovnoron chuckled lightly. "No, we won't. In fact; I have someone different in mind..." ---- A hooded and cloaked being walked in to a bar in the north-eastern district of Trita Nui. He looked around. There were many low-life scum in the bar: bounty hunters, Matoran gangsters, and many other unspeakabe beings. But the one he was looking for sat in a shadowed corner, his face hidden from view, and his bladed feet propped up on the table. The being walked up to him, as he thought he was sleeping. His theory was discredited when a deed, sinister voice issued from the sitting being. "What do you want, Imperial?" The being shuffled his feet. "We need you to kill Toa." The bounty hunter sighed. "I've killed many Toa in my day. Which ones do I need to kill now?" The Imperial handed the bounty hunter a carving depicting the Toa Eulalia. Only the bounty hunter's blood-red eyes shown in the shadows. "How much?" The Imperial made an offer. "Two thousand." The bounty hunter chuckled. "Two thousand? I wouldn't kill a Stone Rat for less than a hundred thousand, not Toa for less than a million!" The Imperial sighed. "Fine, one million Widgets." The bounty hunter held out his hand. "We have a deal." The Imperial didn't shake his had; instead, he turned his back, and started walking away, turning on last time. "Excelent, we do have a deal." The being leaned back again, to rest before the hunt. Yes, he would live up to his name: "Lethal" Chapter 12 "Liar!" Dalgev shouted at Ahkmou, he was held back from lunging at the Po-Matoran by Sikle. "Almost, just not quite." Akhmou coldly replied as he stepped back. The Toa raised their weapons as did Nightwatcher. Sikle charged at Nightwatcher, the Toa of shadow simply shifted to the side and kicked Sikle back onto the ground. Dalgev then leaped at Nightwatcher, swinging his weapon with great speed. Nightwatcher held out a hand and caught the spear, he then used it to fling Dalgev into Sikle who was recovering. Kritar just glared as Nightwatcher tortured his fellow Toa, he kicked them, teased them with his blade; he was only toying with them. He quickly snapped out of his state of mind and fired a beam of ice at the Toa of shadow. A shining frost glinted on his back as it grew. Nightwatcher quickly turned around and fired a beam of shadow at Kritar who was sent flying backwards into a building. The walls around the building started to crumbled and fall, Nightwatcher moved out of the way and grabbed Ahkmou by the neck. "Wha- what are you doing!?" Ahkmou screamed. "Disposing of a hindrance." Nightwatcher replied and threw him into the toppling building. Ahkmou's small body was crushed almost instantly, his head first. The top of the building finally fell onto Sikle and Dalgev, cracks were heard on impact. Nightwatcher smiled as the dust and debris settled onto the remains of a building. He walked off, oblivious to the the bits of rock shifted; Sikle and Dalgev were still alive. But Kritar's fate was uncertain. ---- Aplics, the Toa Eulalia and the seven other matoran rested on a boat, their destination; Aplics' island. But a storm was brewing, the clouds were thick and black. Heavy blobs of water and greyness filled the sky and blocked out the sun. "Hold on tight, this storm looks like it will be very strong." Aplics said, and they all did. Gripping tightly to the edge of the boat and each other. The powerful winds battered the boat, the waves fell onto the boat. The matoran and Toa inside were in a lot of pain. The winds and waves eventually pushed them onto a beach. They crashed, the boat's side was torn open and bits of wood lay scattered on the expanse of sand. "Is everyone ok?" Aplics called out. "Just about..." grunted Cardack, he was helping other members of his team. The seven other matoran were all fine as well, just a few scratches; nothing serious. "This does not seem like my island." Aplics said. "How can you tell?" Cardack asked. "It does not feel right." Aplics replied. Although they didn't know it, they were on Zakaz. The group then set off the explore where they have crashed, to hopefully find out about their location. ---- "Lethal" watched as boats left from the dock, he knew the Toa Eulalia were not on this island after recently learning about their escape. He walked back into a dark corner and teleported to one of the boats. He checked to make sure no one was looking, and then set off with the stolen boat out to sea. Hours later he saw a piece of driftwood float by, then another, and another. A trail of driftwood spread across the ocean into the small outline of an island in the distance. This must be what the Toa Eulalia had escaped on. "Lethal" thought to himself as he followed the trail of driftwood that lead to the island of Zakaz. Chapter 13 Kritar lead Sikle and Dalgev along the north-eastern coast of Trita Nui. A few more kio and they would be at the police head-quarters. They were all on high-alert as this was Poisoner territory. Kritar was only just keeping steady on his feet after Nightwatcher attacked them. He knew Sikle and Daglev were badly hurt too, but they didn’t show it. He admired them for their bravery. ---- Aplics had that feeling that he was being watched. He did not dare turn around, in case someone was waiting to pounce. Instead he walked faster. He couldn’t shake the feeling either. Then, without warning a spiked Bounty Hunter jumped in front of the group with a loud hiss. The Toa Eulalia readied their weapons. The bounty hunter started blasting away at them. Cardack, Stronna and Firon all fell back after being hit. Typhax used his Glass powers and smashed a huge panel of thick glass against the bounty hunters head. He screamed in pain. “You know,” the bounty hunter said as he got up covered in glass, “they say that I’m a lethal bounty hunter. I guess they named me properly then.” Without anything more to say he lunged into Typhax, bowling him over. Rumblax put his hands on the ground. He then used his Earth powers to create a giant fist that he smashed against Lethal. Lethal shot his blaster before teleporting behind Rumblax. He would’ve then stabbed the Toa in the back but Cardack pulled him back. Feeling outnumbered, Lethal decided to distract some of the Toa. He aimed his blaster, as Cardack watched, and shot a round at Karvax. But instead of damaging the Matoran, it transformed him. Lethal smiled at his wickedness. He was rewarded with a knee in the side from Stronna. Lethal slid along the ground, and then twisted so that he was facing the Toa team again. He grinned. This is actual becoming quite fun. He then ran at the Toa Eulalia with his wrist blades drawn. Chapter 14 Lethal screamed as Cardack kicked him in the chest as Typhax held him back. With a twist, and the use of his upper body strength, Lethal was now on top of Typhax. He fly-kicked Cardack and landed on top of him. He then was punched by Rumblax, and barely escaped being burnt by Firon. ---- Karvax screamed and screamed. He was suffering from extreme pain. But suddenly the pain stopped. He knew what had happened. Lethal had turned him into a Shadow Matoran. He saw Aplics and the other Matoran fleeing from Lethal’s attack on the Toa Eulalia. They were nothing compared to his power now. He remembered their elements. They were; Hidev, the Le-Matoran, Tulvod, the Ta-Matoran, Silicksa, the Ga-Matoran, Jiksen, the Matoran of Jungle, Nasdek and Rasek, who were both Matoran of Plamsa, and himself, for he was once an Av-Matoran. Not anymore. He was now a Shadow Matoran. He left to cower away from Lethal. No one would notice he left, well, if they did it would be too late. ---- Aplics tried to go and help the Toa Eulalia, but his Matoran companions kept pulling him back. “We need to find a way to help the Toa Eulalia, without Lethal noticing,” said Rasek. “Where’s Karvax?” interjected Hidev. “Has anyone seen him after he got shot at by Lethal?” “Maybe he’s dead,” suggested Tulvod. Aplics knew exactly what happened. “He’s not dead,” he said, “he was turned into a Shadow Matoran and his mind was corrupted. He has left us. For good.” “We must go look for him,” said Silicksa, already facing where she last saw Karvax. “No,” said Aplics, “we mustn’t leave the Toa Eulalia” ---- Cardack knew his team was slowly getting defeated by Lethal. There was nothing they could do to stop the Bounty Hunter. The best he and his team could do was prevent Lethal from hurting the Matoran. He had already attacked Karvax. He quickly vowed to stop at nothing until Lethal was killed. He then raced in and sliced Lethal’s left arm with his sythe. Lethal responded with a howl. He would’ve then viciously attacked Cardack, but Stronna blocked him with her Spear. Lethal raged and picked up Stronna, throwing her into Cardack. Rumblax then punched Lethal in the back of his head. He spun around and kicked the Toa of Earth in the face. Rumblax then grabbed his foot, and twisted. Lethal used this as an advantage and pulled Firon with him. He slammed him into Typhax, and then pounced onto Rumblax. Seeing nothing else to do, Rumblax pulled the Bounty Hunter off his back and slammed him into the ground and made it swallow him up, leaving his head poking out. “No,” screamed the almost completely buried Lethal, “you can’t stop me forever. When I get out of here, I will tear you all to shreds!” Chapter 15 Lethal was furious. The Toa of Earth had done a good job burying him, but not good enough. He had one arm free, and was about to rip himself out of the earth when something he couldn't see grabbed his arm and held it up. "What is this?!" Lethal screamed in fury. "It's called:Keeping you away from innocent beings, halfwit." Lethal looked up. A Toa, younger then his targets stood in front of him. "In which case, I'll do this." The Toa's foot collided with Lethal's head, knocking him out. ---- Sikle, Dalgev, and Kritar ran down the streets of Trita Nui. They weren't sure whether or not they were being followed. They saw a large building. "Is that-?" Sikle began. "Maybe." Kritar answered. The ran towards it. It was what the had hoped. "Police headquarters." Sikle said happily. Before they could enter, a quartet of armed -green-and-gray soldiers jumped out. Three brought down the three Toa. The fourth brought his gun to bear in Dalgev's face. "I do believe you're coming with us." He said sadistically. Dalgev spat on the gun. The being clicked off the safety. A shotgun blast filled the air. The gangster dropped dead. Sikle took the chance to kick in the knee of his captor. The unlucky being dropped. Sikle grabbed the fallen gangster's gun and fired at the distracted criminals. Each dropped with a thud. A small squad of police jumped out of the building. "Come inside." One said coldly. ---- Karvax was stuck. He was stuck on a plane, to be more precise. He had been captured by the Empire of Shadows and was, from what he could understand, being brought to one of their outposts. He had tried to kill the closest guard, but had received the end of a rifle to his head. He wasn't sure how long he had been on the airship. It began a descent that made him want to vomit. When it landed, he was dragged to a small office. The outpost commander looked at the small Matoran. "I really don't have time to care about you so, just go to one of the watch towers. Any escape attempt and you will be killed." Karvax gulped and was escorted to a watchtower. What have I gotten myself into? He thought miserably. ---- Aplics ran as fast as he could. Cardack ran in front of him. The hunter was probably right. They couldn't run forever. Which meant they would have to run fast. They had made it to a beach along the edge of Zakaz. "I can't shake the feeling we're being followed." Stronna said. "It must be getting old." Cardack muttered. They noticed something that made them all nearly cry. A boat. armed with cordak blasters on each side was on the shore. They ran towards it. Aplics was about to enter when something pushed him back. A beam of energy hit the ground where Aplics had been standing. A young Toa sprinted out of the boat. "Get on!" He yelled and ran towards the group of Skakdi that had shot at them. The group didn't need telling twice. Only Stronna stayed to watch the Toa that had saved Aplics. He did a back flip as the Skakdi lunged at him. A pair of machine guns on his shin armor blazed to life, blowing away two. He drew a large, black sword and fought the remaining three. He slashed one across the leg, causing him to trip and land in the water. The Toa managed to hold his own against the two Skakdi. He ducked under a hammer an stabbed on in the gut. Whirling, the Toa slashed off the hammer wielding Skakdi's head. He turned and blocked the last one's sword, drew a wrist blade and stabbed him in the throat. Before Stronna knew it the Toa was beside her and, quite literally, picked her up and dropped her in the boat. He sprinted up to the stern and began driving the boat. "What was that?" Cardack asked. "Attention Toa Eulalia, Aplics and Matoran, I am Zaeron, owner of this here boat and you guys owe me about six." Chapter 16 Lethal's eyes snapped open, pain searing through his head. He tried to stand up, but found he was bound by his hands and feet. He did not panich however, and activated his wrist blades, which sliced cleanly through the chains. He stood up, and surveyed his surroundings. he was on the summit of a cliff, overlooking a rocky beach some 500 feet below. Lethal poped his knuckles, and leapt off of the cliff. he fell for exactly four seconds, his ironshood boots thudding into the tan-colored sand. Lethal focused his gaze out to the sea, and there was no sign of the boat the Toa Eulalia were on. Lethal muttered several curses to foul to be listed here concerning the Toa Eulalia and Zaeron. He knew they would they would no doubt be at the nearest civilised island, which was... Lethal smiled. Trita Nui. He cocked his blaster. This hunt was about to get very interesting. Zaeron's boat cut clearly and quickly through the ocean waves. They had been traveling for more than eight hours at this point, and all passengers were asleep, except for Zaeron and Cardack, who was looking out to make sure all was clear behind them. Zaeron's lime green eyes were focused on the ocean that lay before him. He was heading in a direct course for the island city of Trita Nui. The said Toa had recieved word from one of his contacts in Trita Nui that they might have a device that could return him to his universe. His home. Zaeron blinked. There was still a good eight hundred miles to go, and at the soonest he would arive tomorrow evening. He sighed, and turned his gaze back to the waves. ---- At the back of the boat, Cardack stood, his weapon strapped to his waste. He was tired. In all the hours they had been traveling, there was not another single sign of life on the waves. But hey, it's better than almost being killed by Skakdi and bounty hunters. ''Cardack thought to himself. His eyes began to droop, and slowly but surely he felt himself falling into slumber. Eventualy, he slid down to the floor of the boat, and he was asleep. ---- The dreams Cardack had that night were not pleasent ones. He was having nightmares, of his friends being slain, the Empire taking over, Lethal standing over him as he cocked his blaster, among other things. The last came as less than a nightmare, but more of a vision: ''Two beings stood in a cavernous chamber, one was Sovnoron, the other was an extremely tall silver and grey being, with a tattered cape strapped to his back. The silver being spoke first. "Sovnoron, I understand your decision in hiring the bounty hunters to find the Toa has not gone as well as we would have hoped." Sovnoron nodded. "Correct, but he has manged to catch one of them." The silver being raised an eyebrow. "Really? Which one?" Sovnoron pressed a small panel on the wall, and one of the walls slid aside, revealing a passageway that led underground. '' ''As the two walked, they conversed. "So, Sovnoron, why have you decided to move your base of operation from Metru Nui to... this island?" Sovnoron answered after a moment. "After the escape of the Toa, I decided that we would need to move somwhere more secure." "Secure?" "Yes, who would want to go deep into the heart of a territory of a criminal organization just to rescue a friend?" The silver being smiled. "Excelent point." The two continued to walk silently for some time, until eventualy they reached a heavely guarded door at the end of the passage. The two walked in without any questions from the guards. Sovnoron smiled evily. "Welcome to the prison facility, milord." Sovnoron led the being down the cell hall until they reached the final cell. Sovnoron opened it with a slight grunt. Sovnoron shone his lantern on the prisoner inside. It was Stronna. ---- Cardack awoke with a start. Sweat was beeding down his face, and his breathing was ragged. He looked to his right. There was Stronna, sleeping soundly. The Toa of Poison sighed, and wlked over to wear Zaeron was. Zaeron knew he was there without even looking. "Hello Cardack. Having trouble sleeping?" Cardack raised an eyebrow. "How did you-" Zaeron smiled mirthlessly. "I've trained to know these things." "Right." Cardack said. "So, where are we going any way?" "Trita Nui." Cardack started. "Why would we ever want to go to that scum-hole?" "I have a contact there that could help you." And me as well. Zaeron thought to himself. Silence followed, and Cardack eventualy moved back to the back of the boat, leaving Zaeron by himself at the front. ---- Kritar led Sikle and Dalgev through the T.N.P.D. headquarters. As the two newcomers could tell, it had been attacked several times, due to the many repairs that had been or were being done. The two eventualy reached on room, where two female Toa, one of Earth, one of Plantlife, could be seen conversing. Kritar took Sikle and Dalgev to them. "Sikle and Dalgev," he said, "meet Vankira and Laena." He said, gestering first to the Toa of Earth, then the Toa of Plantlife. "Vankira and Laena, Sikle and Dalgev." The four exchanged greetings before Kritar spoke again. "Vankira and Laena are two of my teammates; the other three, Luminus, Asara, and Aragon, are in the Southern District." He turned again to Sikle and Dalgev. "Toa Sikle, Toa Dalgev, welcome to the Trita Nui Guard." Chapter 17 '''''This chapter was written by BionicleKid The island of Veldecris. Abandoned. Noiseless. Bare. Also legendary. At least in the future. The legend is coming. A red being woke up. He was clad in gold, from his legs to his mask. His Mask. The Mask. The one many have lived...and died for. The Kanohi Fabrion, the mask of Space. The being turned his head, to see five others with him. Niha, toa of Water. Knirus, toa of Life. "Black", toa of Gravity. Potahn, toa of Crystals. And Scion, toa of Depletion. The leader is Tohnuk, toa of Plasma. The Toa Novatrix, the toa of the Cosmos. A new generation of toa, new and fresh. "Come on, friends, let's save this world." Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Chapter 21 Chapter 22 Characters *Challix (COMING SOON) *Ironax (COMING SOON) *Veneferous (COMING SOON) *Niha (COMING SOON) *Shadowplayer (Upcoming) *Sikle *Dalgev *Nightwatcher *Nightwatcher's Contact *Several Skakdi *A Vortixx *Sedriss *A veiled being *A tall, black-armored warrior *An insectoid being *Aplics *Stronna *Firon *Rumblax *Typhax *Cardack *A Matoran Gangster *Several Matoran *Over Forty Blue Shadow Soldiers *Sovnoron *Several EOS Servants *Hidev *Silicksa *Alternate Karvax *Suvtav *Jiksen *Nasdek *Rasek *Tulvod *Alternate Ahkmou *"Lethal" *Zaeron Category:Jareroden97 Category:Stories Category:The Ignika League Category:J97-S1407 Storyline